


Forget

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [10]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles puts you on display for everyone in his mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

You really had no idea why you agreed to this.

You were naked on Charles’ desk, legs spread wide and bearing your sex to the three men in front of you. Erik, Hank, and Logan were staring at you wide eyed, different emotions on each of their faces. Hank was clearly horrified, looking everywhere but at you and finding the ceiling particularly interesting. Erik’s pupils were dilated with obvious lust, his eyes black and a clear bulge in his pants. Logan looked impassive, an amused smirk playing at his lips through his facade.

"C-Charles…" You started, but the telepath shook his head. He was watching you from the doorway of his study, behind your three guests, two fingers on his temple. You heard his voice in your head, clear as if you two were alone in the room.

“Don’t talk, love.” He chided, a purr to his tone. You shut your mouth as he instructed, looking demurely from him to the three others in the room. Erik was shaking, clearly exercising all of his self-control to stay still and where he was. Hank had turned from you completely, blushing bright red, and Charles quirked a brow at him.

“Embarassed?” he asked, and Hank choked on his breath as Logan laughed.

“What a show.” Charles continued, tapping his temple. “Watch, you three. She’s so pretty when she comes.”

You inhaled, body taut with anticipation as Charles went to work.

The man was good at making you come. He had lots of practice, after all. Physical intimacy was something you both enjoyed, obviously, but he knew every single kink of yours, every thought that made you blush, everything that made you wet.

And he certainly knew how to put those things to use.

Images flashed through your mind rapid fire. Charles fucking you, bent over his desk and ass marked red with handprints. His long, perfect fingers deep inside you, making you come over and over for him. Him in his chair, doing work, and teasing you telepathically as you come on his couch for the fifth or sixth time. Making you sit at dinner with a vibrator deep inside you, smirking as you moan in the middle of a bite.

“Touch yourself for them. For us. For me.” Charles’ voice in your head only added to your pleasure, his husky tone telling you that he was aroused as you were. “My little exhibitionist. Do it.”

You did as he bid you, sliding your hand to your entrance and rubbing in small circles, barely dipping a finger into yourself.

“You can take much more than that. Come on, love. I know you like being filled. Show them how much you love it.”

You slid two fingers into yourself and moan softly, feeling yourself grow warmer as Erik groans and palms himself through his pants.

It doesn’t take long for you to get close, not with Charles’ voice in your head egging you on, not with the image of his body on yours and fucking you to exhaustion. You whimpered, looking at Charles and licking your lips.

“Please…let me come, Charles.” You begged, shaking slightly with effort, and Charles only chuckles.

“Ask your audience.” He said aloud, and you looked at them, voice getting a desperate edge.

“Please!” You gasped, fingers moving faster as Charles’ images start to feel almost real. “Let me…let me come!” You bucked slightly off the desk into your own motions, and are delighted to hear Charles moan in your mind. Erik gasped, nodding quickly.

“Come for us.” He commanded, and his voice allows no disobedience. You came with a loud moan of Charles’ name, squirming in the aftershocks.

Charles smirked darkly as he watched you, then looked at the three men and touched his temple again.

“Forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
